1.Field
A nozzle for a vacuum cleaner and a vacuum cleaner are disclosed herein.
2. Background
Vacuum cleaners are apparatuses that suck up air including dust using a suction force generated by a suction motor installed inside of a main body, and filter the dust in a dust separation unit or device. Vacuum cleaners may be classified into canister type cleaners, in which a suction nozzle configured to suction dust is provided separately from a main body and connected to the main body by a connection device, and upright type cleaners, in which a suction nozzle is rotatably connected to a main body. A nozzle for a cleaner was disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2009-0121813, a related art document, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The nozzle of a vacuum cleaner may include a main nozzle, in which a main suction port may be formed, and an auxiliary nozzle, which may be selectively accommodated in the main nozzle and in which an auxiliary suction port may be formed. In addition, the main nozzle may include an agitator. According to such a nozzle for a vacuum cleaner, as an entire suction area may increase in a state in which the auxiliary nozzle is drawn out of the main nozzle, a possible cleaning area may increase; however, there may be a problem in that floor cleaning may not be performed at a portion in which the agitator corresponds to the auxiliary nozzle of the suction port.